Alb
The Albian holds are the cultural and religious hearts of the dwarves. There is no group of dwarves that places more emphasis on tradition, which manifests itself in extreme ritualization of essentially every activity that an Albian dwarf performs. Mining is permeated with small blessings and purity tests, some of which are effective at improving the final product, and some of which are not. However, the end result is undeniable: Mana Crystals and other precious gems from Albian lands are of higher quality than those found anywhere else in Europe, albeit at a significantly higher cost. Some of that cost is passed on to the buyer, but some of it is assumed as a universal constant by the dwarves: a tribute to the gods that must always be given. The emphasis on tradition also results in a unique military organization where every dwarf in the Albs practices martial training on a daily basis. In many ways, this means that Albian dwarves are essentially warrior monks. However, this does have some key drawbacks, particularly when it comes to the development of techniques and technology. Regardless of what advances are made, an Albian dwarf will never deviate from his or her training and equipment. That being said, such conservative values aren't necessarily held by every dwarf in the region. While the main glittering fortresses are brimming with tradition, outlying villages are often forced to be much more adaptable, which results in some divergence of ethics. When trying to survive on the frontiers and provide for a family, there isn't always time for extensive prayer and blessings in every activity. However, even if such dwarves do not ritualize their faith, it still forms a strong part of their core beliefs and has some impact on their lives and interactions with other societies. Name History Current State Government A council of elders oversees Alb, but they act more as judges than actual rulers. Much of their time is devoted to carefully weighing disputes brought before them. They do not collect taxes and leave economic development entirely to individual holds. They do not maintain any sort of standing army, instead trusting that every able dwarf can defend themselves in the event of an invasion. This also means that Alb is essentially incapable of mounting an offensive war, though other regions may petition individual Albians to join in their struggles. The council consists of eleven of the oldest dwarves, all of which serve for life. When one dies, a lengthy ceremonial competition is held to select their replacement. Every member of the council lives in a separate hold, a measure intended to limit influence upon one another and increase the variety of perspectives in each judgement. They are presented with each case separately and submit their judgement in runic writing. Disputes are handled with a rare meeting of the elders, where the two opposed groups of judges select representatives to argue their cases. Such meetings have been known to last for years. Provinces International Relations Switzer Italica Gallia Allemagne Other human regions Other dwarven regions Military Organizations Institutions Demographics fffffffffffalcae Creatures